


Saying Goodbye

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/000011ge/">
    <img/></a>
</p><p><b>Challenge 3:</b><br/>
• Drabbles must be between 350-499 words.<br/>
• Your drabble must BE INSPIRED BY the phrase:  “I can see the loneliness in you."<br/>
• Drabbles must be rated between G and R.</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000263c/">
    <img/></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**dyno_drabbles**](http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/) 's June challenge was Fred/Hermione. Below are the prompts and behind each cut is my drabble. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione sat in the sunlit clearing, breathing in the scent of wildflowers and the tang of pine from the forest. Beyond the clearing, the fields were a riot of colour, late spring blooms nodding in the breeze.

“I miss you,” she whispered. She took a steadying breath and wiped impatiently at the tears forming in her eyes. “My life just doesn’t work without you.” She stiffened as he stepped from the trees into the clearing. He came to stand behind her, resting his hands gently on her shoulders, and she relaxed, leaned back against him. Strength, support and comfort seemed to radiate from him, somehow, even without speaking. Hermione closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

“I still love you,” he said.

“I know,” she replied, nodding. “I love you, too.”

“I don’t know how to make things better,” he continued brokenly. “Since… the end, I’ve tried to be there for you, tried to show you how much I still care. But even now, I can see the loneliness in you.” He knelt behind her and gathered her in his arms. “’Mione, please. Tell me how to help you,” he pleaded. She melted into his embrace and gave in, at last, to the flood of tears within her.

When her sobs had subsided, he wiped her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him wanly. His engagement ring sparkled on her finger as she laid her hand on his cheek.

“Go on back to the house,” she said quietly. “I’ll be along in a minute.” Sighing, he nodded reluctantly as he straightened up and headed back in the direction of the house. Hermione returned her tired gaze to the row of newly polished stones.

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Beloved wife, mother and friend._

_Remus John Lupin. Beloved husband, father and friend._

Hermione rested her hand on the third stone, bowing her head. She dropped to her knees and laid her head on the stone, her fingertips delicately tracing over the name engraved there.

“It will always be you,” she whispered.

Standing, she dusted off her slacks and began to walk away. Just at the edge of the clearing, she looked back one last time.

_Fred Weasley. Beloved son, brother and friend._

“Goodbye,” she said simply. Her voice cracked as she said her final farewell, and she bowed her head slightly, eyes closing against the tears that welled up once again.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and headed back to the house; back to Ron and their future together.


End file.
